Me enamore de un extraño
by Agatha2391
Summary: Mina miro a sus amigas y sonrió, ¿acaso ella podría volver a amar de nuevo?


Título:

"Me enamore de un extraño"

-Mina-chan, ¿iras con nosotras a comer helados?

-Si Amy-chan. En un momento.

La capitana terminaba de guardar sus tenis después de un fuerte entrenamiento de Valleyball. Observaba su reloj y supo que ese día no seria igual, su corazón se encontraba intranquilo y unas mariposas rondaban su estómago.  
Al salir de la escuela pasaron por un parque y mientras caminaba por el hermoso lugar cubierto por pequeñas flores de cerezo que bajaban de los árboles como en una danza perfecta y sincronizada con el viento, sus pensamientos volaron sin siquiera prestar atención a la distancia que ella y su acompañante tenían de lejanía, como si no quisiera salir de ese ensueño rosa caminaba sin mirar a las personas transitar hasta que sus hermosos ojos zafiro se posaron en un extraño para los demás, para ella, alguien que conocía hace bastante tiempo o por lo menos así lo sintió. Su porte elegante y frío a la vez, sus ojos grises hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera por toda su espalda, mientras aquellas mariposas revoloteaban con más fuerzas.

-Mina-chan. Llegaremos tarde, no te quedes parada aquí.

-Eh... Si, perdón Amy-chan.

Y al girar su cabeza aquel extraño sujeto ya no se encontraba.  
Por el concurrido parque caminaba un chico tratando de olvidar aquella mujer de pelo rojizo por la cual conoció el amor, pero también el dolor y la traición, distraído giro su rostro hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos azules. Para él, ella era lo mas hermoso que pudo ver, como si hubiese bajado del cielo para sanar su herido corazón, su aspecto dulce e inocente, como si fuese una pieza frágil a la que hay que cuidar, su mirada serena; fuente de paz que inundará su alma, su cabello rebelde bañado por el sol que jugaba con los pétalos rosas. Observo a una chica de pelo azul llamarla por su nombre.

-Mina- pensó.

Y con ese nombre en su mente siguió su camino, hasta llegar a la universidad donde se encontró con sus amigos que lo esperaban.

-Hey pensé que no vendrías Kunzite.

-Me distraje un momento. Pero si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde al cine.

-Tu siempre tan puntual.

-Esas mañitas de tu novia rubia se te están haciendo costumbre Darién.

El pelinegro lo miro molesto y dispuesto a responder a su comentario.

-No vamos a empezar si, mejor larguémonos de una buena vez- dijo un chico de cabello rubio corto.- además Nephrite y Zoicite compraran los boletos.

Y caminando salieron de aquel lugar.  
Dentro de la pequeña heladería un alegre grupo de chicas compartían las actividades que realizaron durante el día menos una hermosa rubia a la que su mente seguía en aquel bello parque, en aquel par de ojos fríos en los que pudo leer el dolor que cargaba aquel extraño.

-Mina-chan, ¡Minako!

-Mande.

-¿Qué tienes Minako?, ¿Estas enferma?-pregunto Lita.

Negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía

-Es solo que...

-Hola chicas. Hola Sere.

-¡Dari!

La rubia de odangos se levanto para colgarse del cuello de su novio mientras este la tomaba por la cintura.

-Hola chicas, hola Rei.

-Hola Jedite- dijo la pelinegra colocándose de pie para darle un tierno beso en los labios mientras ambos se tornaban rojos de la pena.

-¿Para dónde se dirigen?-pregunto la castaña.

-Al cine- contesto Darién- pero se nos hará tarde.

-Yo quiero ir contigo Dari.

-Lo siento conejita, pero es una salida de chicos cierto Jedite.

El rubio acentuó con la cabeza mientras un peliplata les daba la espalda.

-Bueno nos vamos. Adiós chicas

Y dando un beso en los labios a sus chicas ambos se fueron. Un enorme suspiro por parte de las chicas no se hizo esperar apenas se habían ido y ya los extrañaban.

-Que envidia uds. Pudieron ver a sus novios, yo no pude ver a Zoicite- dijo

desanimada Amy.

-Yo le enviare un msj a Nephrite, yo también lo extraño.

Mina miro a sus amigas y sonrió, ¿acaso ella podría volver a amar de nuevo? Y al recordar a aquel extraño una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
Las semanas pasaban lentas en aquella escuela, Mina no podía sacar de su cabeza aquel gélido rostro; sentía la necesidad de volverlo a ver de conocer sus secretos. Pensó que se estaba obsesionando con alguien a quien no volvería a ver y aquellas corazonadas no eran más que ataques de ansiedad por pensar en alguien que ni siquiera se acordaba de ella quizás.

-Mina, ¿cómo puedes seguir pensando en un tipo que solo haz visto una mísera vez?- cuestiono Rei.

-Además-siguió Serena- No sabes que clase de chico sea, ¿Que tal y es un pedófilo? ¿O un secuestrador de chicas lindas que desea robar su aroma como el chico de mi libro de terror *"el perfume" para crear su propio perfume y luego rociarlo en él?

-Serena, no seas TAN exagerada- dijo Rei regañándola-. Le diré a Darién que te prohíba ese tipo de libros.

-Mina-chan-dijo Lita-¿estas segura que no es una obsesión?

-Por supuesto que no chicas, y tampoco es un loco Sere. Iré al parque,-dijo tomando su mochila-necesito verlo, solo una vez más.-pensó.

Y en un bello atardecer aquel apuesto joven de mirada fría pasaba nuevamente por aquel lugar con la esperanza de encontrarse aquella joven llamada Mina, sonrió para si mismo, ¿Acaso esa rubia se estaría volviendo una obsesión absurda para él? Un tipo capaz de manejar sus sentimientos y emociones, no era capaz de controlar ese deseo por volverla a ver.

Caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, en el hermoso rostro de aquella jovencita.

-Mina... Hermoso nombre.-pensó el chico deteniéndose en el lugar donde la vio por primera vez.

-Tú...

Aquel susurro hizo que girará su cuerpo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules

-Mina.

La chica sintió su rostro arder, oír de sus labios su nombre provocaban que su corazón latiera aun más rápido.

-Como... ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Lo escuche de tu amiga, ese día... ¿Te molesta?

-No, pero me gustaría saber el suyo.

-Kunzite.

-Mucho gusto, Kunzite-san, soy Minako.

-Mina suena mucho mejor... Pero dime Kunzite nada más.

La chica sonrió, sonrisa que dejo el corazón del chico mas intranquilo. Hubo un pequeño silencio dentro de aquella atmósfera, ¿Quién rompería el silencio?

-Sabes-dijo Mina mirando hacia la nada- deseaba verte.-tapó su boca ante aquel comentario.

-Yo también Mina,-sonrió el peliplata- necesitaba verte... Desde ese día, desee

volver a encontrarte aquí.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y la necesidad de cuidar de él volvió a inundar su ser.

-Puedo preguntarte algo.

-Lo que desees.

-¿Por qué cargas con tanto dolor Kunzite? puedo ver tristeza en tus ojos dolor...

¿Quién te causo todo eso?

El chico sonrío tristemente mientras miraba los árboles mecerse al ritmo del viento.

-Te contare con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me cuentes tu historia. Tu también guardas mucho dolor Mina, y me gustaría ayudarte y quitar ese dolor de tus ojos azules que son hermosos.

La chica acentuó con su cabeza sintiendo su cara arder.

-Bien, te contare Mina. ¿Aceptas una taza de té de este extraño?

-Si quieres... Podemos ir a mi casa, mi mamá no estará y podremos hablar sin interrupciones.

-Me parece bien. Ven, vamos hasta mi coche.

La chica obedeció y subió al auto y solo hablo para indicar la dirección de su casa, aun no entendía como podía dejar entrar a alguien de quien solo conocía su nombre. ¿Y si era todo lo que dijo Serena? Sintió miedo por un momento, de cuando acá ella era así con un extraño.

-Tranquila Mina- dijo llegando a la cocina donde la chica servía el té- no te haré daño, si eso es lo que piensas, solo es una platica de amigos de acuerdo.

-Tengo que confiar en mi corazón,- pensó- se que no me harás daño. Toma, pasemos a la sala.

El chico tomo asiento mientras bebía su té con despreocupación, se sentía feliz de tenerla cerca, y ansioso de saber sobre ella y contarle algo tan íntimo. ¿Seria correcto hacerlo? ¿Y si lo juzgaba? Si se burlaba de él.

-Tranquilo Kunzite- le sonrió- lo que me cuentes nadie mas lo sabrá y no hablare hasta que tú termines.  
El chico respiro pesadamente antes de empezar a desenterrar lo que él pensaba ya estaba muerto.

-Hace 5 años me enamoré de una mujer mayor que yo. Su nombre era Beryl y era casada, ella era realmente fascinante, tenía la malicia y la picardía que cautivaban al momento. El que fuera de otro hombre no fue impedimento para vivir nuestro amor clandestino. Cada tarde solamente éramos ella y yo, me enamoré como un adolescente de esa mujer; vaya que era fuego,-sonrió de lado- fue mi reina, mi vida dependía totalmente de ella.  
Una tarde le pedí que se divorciara de su esposo, que quería que fuese para mi solamente...

*FLASHBACK*  
-Beril te amo. Quiero estar contigo, divórciate de él; yo puedo trabajar por los dos.

-Ja,ja,ja... Pero que gracioso eres Kunzite.

-No estoy bromeando, es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo.

-A ver niño. Yo no pienso separarme de mi esposo escuchaste. Yo estoy acostumbrada a los lujos, las comodidades. No a jugar a la "casita". Oye no niego que contigo me la paso muy bien, me entretienes, sabes mis gustos y lo disfrutamos pero hasta ahí nada mas.

-Acaso tú no me amas Beril.

-Kunzite... De verdad pensaste que me enamoraría de ti-la mujer salió de la cama tomando su vestido para colocárselo en aquel escultural cuerpo.

-Yo creí que tú...

-Pues creíste mal me escuchaste. Sabes hasta aquí la dejamos fuiste un buen juguete. Me entretuviste bastante. Toma- dijo tirándole un rollo de dólares- gracias por tus servicios.

Y tomando la perilla de la puerta salió de la puerta sin ver hacia atrás.  
*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Desde ese día la odio como jamás odie a nadie, y la ame como a nadie, hasta que...-dijo mirando a la rubia- hasta que te encontré a ti, mi bella Mina.

La rubia se sonrojo ante el comentario mientras arrugaba su falda con sus manos.

-Bien, yo confié en ti. Ahora es tiempo que tu confíes en mí- sonrió, sonrisa que le robo el aliento a la chica.- ¿Qué guardas en tu corazón?

La chica lo miro por unos segundos y dejo escapar un pesado suspiro de sus labios, colocando la taza que portaba en sus manos sobre el pequeño plato decorado con flores dejo salir una lágrima ante aquellos recuerdos.

-Yo viví en Inglaterra hace 1 año y estuve enamorada de un famoso artista de pop, fue...amor a primera vista cuando lo mire en uno de sus conciertos. El también se había fijado en mi, poco tiempo después el descubrió la dirección de mi casa y mi escuela; comenzó a cortejarme una tarde el me dijo que me quería- sonriendo de lado- yo también le confesé mis sentimientos, me pidió ser su novia pero bajo una condición...

*FLASHBACK*  
-Mina, eres realmente bella, hasta un ciego lo notaría.

-Yaten

El chico acariciaba la mejilla tan suave como la seda de aquella chiquilla enamorada.

-Tú me gustas mucho Mina, te quiero y no solo como una simple amiga.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos ante aquella confesión, sintió por primera vez aquellas mariposas revolotear en su estómago, su corazón a punto del colapso y sus mejillas visiblemente rojas.

-Yaten... Tú también, me gustas.

-Mina quiero que seas mi novia pero para hacerlo tendrás que aceptar una condición...

*FIN DEL FLASHBACKA

-Que tonta cierto. Fui tan ingenua que acepte ser la otra sin darme cuenta. -comenzó a llorar mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos- los dos meses pasaron y yo estaba más enamorada de él. Un día decidí darle una sorpresa y la sorprendida fui yo; mi "novio" estaba basándose muy apasionadamente con la cantante de su banda, prácticamente la mujer estaba sentada en la mesa solo con su ropa interior y él semidesnudo. Le pedí una explicación...

*FLASHBACK*  
-Minako...

-¿Qué significa esto Yaten?

-Que pregunta niña, que acaso no es obvio.

-¡No te pregunte a ti zorra!

-¡Cállate Minako!-la reprendió- Kakyu vístete más tarde te busco

La pelirroja se coloco el vestido mientras salía del lugar.

-Minako...

-¡Eres un cínico! ¡Como pudiste! ¡Yo te amo Yaten!

-Pues yo no- dijo fríamente sin mostrar remordimiento por lo sucedido- me aburrí de jugar al noviecito contigo sabes. Eres muy bella, pronto encontraras alguien que te acepte Mina. Además, la chica con la que me viste es mi novia. Te diré la verdad para que te largues de un solo... El día del concierto no solo yo me di cuenta que te guste, ella también lo noto e hicimos una apuesta.

-Una apuesta.

-Si yo te enamoraba en menos de un mes y duraba mínimo dos meses contigo ella aceptaría ser mi pareja oficialmente y tú estabas tan carente de amor que no tarde ni 15 días, me fuiste demasiado fácil.

Mina trataba de pensar que aquello dicho era una broma, una pesadilla pero la frialdad de aquel hombre se lo confirmaba

-Te odio Yaten Kou... ¡MALDITO TE ODIO!  
*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

No pudo mas y los sollozos comenzaron a salir de aquel par de zafiros, el peliplata llego a donde estaba y la rodeo con sus brazos para abrazarla, ella no puso objeción era la primera vez que hablaba de este hecho a alguien, necesitaba desahogarse y el sintió odio por aquel desgraciado que le había causado tal dolor a su ángel.

-Ya no llores Mina, nunca más estarás sola. Prometo cuidarte mi ángel, te lo juro. No soporto verte llorar.

Mina lo observo y sintió sinceridad en sus palabras, se sentía protegida en aquellos brazos que le brindaban seguridad y calma.

-Gracias Kunzite... Por confiar en mí. Esa mujer es una tonta por dejarte ir. Si eres realmente guapo.

Mina reaccionó ante su comentario y tapó su boca provocando una pequeña risita en él, sabia que no le era indiferente.

-Y ese tipo es un idiota por dejarte. Aunque creo que tenia razón en algo

-¿En qué?-pregunto dudosa

-En que te mereces solo lo mejor.

La rubia volvió a sonreír mientras sentía nuevamente su corazón latir rápido y su cuerpo comenzar a ponerse nervioso.

-Mina quiero invitarte a una fiesta de la universidad y me gustaría que fueras mi pareja.

-¡Claro!-dijo sin pensarlo- será un placer.

-Sera dentro de dos semanas y será un placer ir de tu mano. Te veo mañana en el parque.

-Allí estaré.

Y aquel parque fue su punto de reunión, su lugar favorito... Cada día descubrían mas cosas uno del otro que les resultaban nuevas y fascinantes, para él ella era su ángel, la mujer que había esperado; para ella él era todo lo que jamás pensó encontrar pero su miedo seguía latente aunque a su lado sentía que era capaz de vencerlo. El gran día llego y Mina daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje. Vestía un sensual vestido color amarillo pegado al cuerpo escote corazón descubierto de la espalda el largo era hasta la rodilla, zapatos azul eléctrico altos accesorios discretos y maquillaje sutil, su peinado un moño para despejar su rostro, hombros y espalda. Escucho a su madre decir que su acompañante había llegado bajo a la sala y a él le pareció una mujer demasiado atractiva la que aparecía en ese instante que sintió deseos de besarla, Mina podía ser una chica dulce e inocente pero muy sensual y atractiva si lo deseaba. Kunzite vestía un traje color blanco de corbata negra como sus zapatos de charol, para ella él se veía mas atractivo de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Nos vamos... Mina.

La chica tomo su brazo para salir de la casa y dirigirse al auto.

-Estas... hermosa Mina.

-Gracias, tú también estas muy... Guapo.

Se dirigieron al enorme salón donde se organizaba la fiesta, el chico abrió la puerta de su auto para que ella saliera y al llegar a la puerta del brazo de Kunzite muchos rostros masculinos no pudieron disimular, algunos con su mandíbula en el suelo al ver aquella bella mujer.

-Creo que tendré que cuidarte Mina, esta noche bailaras solo conmigo, ni que piensen que ellos lo harán.

La chica sonrió por lo bajo, era claro que él estaba celoso.

-Mina-chan.

-Rei-chan.

Ambas se abrazaban mientras los caballeros se saludaban.

-Pensé que no vendrías. Serena y las demás se sorprenderán al verte. ¿Con quien andas?

-Pues...

-Hola Rei-san.

-Kunzite-san- la chica abrió sus ojos como platos para dirigirse a su amiga-¡Nooo! Mina... Kunzite-san es...

-¿Se conocen?

-¡Bromeas! Es el amigo de Darién y los demás.

-Para mi también es una sorpresa saber que uds son amigas.

-Hola chicos.

La voz de un pelinegro los saco de la plática mientras 6 pares de ojos miraban sorprendidos a la pareja.

-Pues que les parece-dijo Zoicite- esta bella dama es la que últimamente le ha robado el sueño a nuestro futuro abogado.

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre tenías una excusa para irte temprano. ¡Y vaya excusa!- dijo Lita.

La música romántica comenzó a sonar y ambas parejas comenzaron adentrarse aquella pista. Kunzite bailaba de forma lenta mientras la tomaba por la cintura, ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, se sentía tan bien estar así.

-Mina... Me gustas-dijo el chico cerca del oído de la rubia

-Y tu a mí.

-Te puede parecer muy rápido, ni siquiera un mes pero estoy totalmente seguro que ya no podría vivir sin ti mi ángel, tu eres mi mundo. Minako, es por eso que te pregunto... ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

El silencio reino por unos segundos aquella atmósfera, aquel silencio lo estaba matando.

-Aunque al inicio no sabio si era correcto, deje que entraras en mi vida y poco a poco te fuiste ganando mi admiración, mi respeto, mi cariño... Sin pensarlo el cariño que sentía se fue transformando en... amor, pensarte con aquella mujer me causaba una enorme molestia entonces lo supe. Me había enamorado de ti... Y a tu pregunta respondo que si Kunzite. Acepto ser tu novia.  
Y levantando su rostro lo acerco al de aquel que un día considero un extraño y besando aquellos labios lo supo; él no era un extraño, él era lo que tanto había esperado.

 **Es mi primer one-shot a sailor Venus. Largo cierto ^-^'  
¿Por qué Kunzite y no Yaten?  
Quise hacerlo con él pues cuando eh buscado de esta pareja están o bien en inglés o no terminados y es por eso que sustituí a Yaten (y yo amo... AMO a Yaten Kou, me dolio haberlo puesto de antagonista, pero… ¿a quién mas?) Por eso decidí hacerlo con los lideres... espero guste y se de su agrado.  
Otro punto... El libro el perfume es un súper libro de misterio y de terror para quienes lo han leído y quienes no búsquelo, se los recomiendo.**

 **Bien sin mas hasta la próxima y espero sus reviews  
Agatha**


End file.
